Brothers and Bridesmaids
by sarcasmcocktail
Summary: The story starts in the middle of 6.16 Bridesmaids Revisited when Rory hears everything Logan did while they were broken up. But different from the episode, Gwen has a brother, a face from Rory's past who is there when things end with Logan. Trory. RR
1. Bridesmaid Gossip

**AN: **Every time I re-enter the world of fan fiction, I need to start a new story; it's just me. This one came to me as a what-if…a lot of people have brought Tristan back through Logan so I've done the same starting with an episode rewrite…the first chapter is short because I wanted to get the story started – the rest will be longer

**Disclaimer:** Amy owns 'em even if she left

**Spoilers:** everything up to 6.16 Bridesmaids Revisited

**Ships: **Rory/Tristan

**Summary:** Rory sat there listening to the stories out of Honor's bridesmaids, but what happens when she hears a name from the past then runs into him at the wedding…

---

_Brothers and Bridesmaids_

Rory Gilmore was sitting in a chair in Honor Huntzberger's dressing room watching the bride get ready to walk down the aisle. At the same time she was listening to the bridesmaids talk about all of the men at the wedding because they needed to get laid so desperately. Rory felt content in a serious relationship with the bride's brother, Logan. Things were right between them and even after a recent break up over a stupid, little fight; Rory recently moved in with Logan and was very happy with everything. She felt that she and Logan were on the same page. The four girls, Alexandra, Walker, Megan, Gwen were listing through what seemed to be every man on the guest list; they started with Josh, the groom's, brother and moved on to the first one that sparked Rory's attention.

"There's always Logan," Alexandra said.

"Been there, done that," was Walker's response.

Rory started to pay complete attention at this point; had Honor not been busy with her hair and getting ready she might have done something to make Rory feel less awkward. Instead the conversation continued even after Gwen informed Walker that Rory was Logan's girlfriend. Walker told Rory not to worry, that it was before they were dating; she had slept with him around Thanksgiving. Then as Rory was looking in shock, she and Logan weren't even officially broken up around Thanksgiving, but apparently Alexandra had messed around with him and Gwen, his old girlfriend, hooked up with him in December. Rory began to wonder how many other girls Logan had been with during that short period, or even how many it was in the time they were seeing each other before they became official. He could never go without sex, without having a girl to mess around with always there. Rory tried to hide her tears as the bridesmaids finally moved on to another victim, leaving Logan to their pasts…possibly to Rory's past as well.

"You know," Alexandra started, "there's always that brother of yours, Gwen."

"Please don't."

"Why?" Megan asked, "she has a point Tristan is hot."

"He's my brother!"

"So you can all sleep with my brother, but you get grossed out if people find yours attractive? Nice, Gwen," Honor threw in. So she was paying attention after all.

"He is following in your father's footsteps after all," Alexandra said, "and we all know your father will do anything that walks. It's DuGrey blood…even you got some of it."

Rory thought she was hearing things; Megan had said Tristan and Alexandra added DuGrey. It had been four years since Rory had last seen or heard from Tristan DuGrey; he was being sent off to military school. She hadn't even thought of him after he let the Chilton auditorium that day – after he'd been stupid and gotten himself kicked out of school. She didn't know why she cared, but Tristan's name had struck something in Rory's head – perhaps it was just the bad memories she had of him. That name he always called her, _Mary_, she wondered what he would think now. The Virgin Mary had slept with a married man then gotten into a relationship with the player known as Logan Huntzberger.

"Gwen, do you remember that game our brother's played when we were like eighteen and they were fifteen?"

"Who can sleep with his best friend's sister first?"

"Logan won," Honor informed everyone else.

"You still slept with Tristan."

"I was eighteen, we all did a lot of stupid things," she laughed.

The bridesmaids started reminiscing about their childhoods and Rory was learning a lot about both Logan and Tristan that she didn't need to know. She was already seeing her boyfriend in a different light and wanted to end things; she could never be with someone who would just go to someone else's bed when times were a little bit tough. Then Rory realized what had been said…Logan and Tristan were best friends? Why had she never heard anything about this before? The only ones of Logan's friends that she knew were the ones at Yale, but every story is about Colin and Finn, they're never about anyone else. She started to wonder if Tristan was going to be at the wedding…she'd find out very soon because she needed to go take a seat in the church for the ceremony to begin.

---

The ceremony was beautiful and Honor and Josh both looked so happy throughout the entire thing. Rory only wished she could be that happy…with anyone. Logan watched her from the altar, but Rory avoided eye contact. She was still angry with him for all of Honor's friends – it wasn't even that he slept with one girl, but there were at least two. In the short time they were broken up, when he supposedly still cared about her, Logan was sleeping with other girls. Rory didn't even want to face him, but she stayed at the wedding because she didn't want to be rude to Honor.

When the ceremony ended, Rory went outside to call Lorelai to tell her about what she heard. It was nice to talk to Lorelai again after their long split over the past months. She missed her mother and the sense of humor that Lorelai had over difficult situations. For this one, all she said was that maybe Logan wasn't worth it – but to at least talk to him, don't let things just go away because they won't.

Logan started to walk towards his girlfriend, not knowing anything was wrong, when he noticed Rory's glance go elsewhere. She was looking at a striking man walking towards the bride to congratulate her. His head was shaved, but his blue eyes were glowing in the sun of the beautiful spring afternoon.

"Earth to Rory, are you ready to go to the reception?"

"Oh…" she came back down, "yeah, sure."

Logan noticed that Rory was acting a little distracted, but it didn't stop him from putting his arm around her and escorting her to his car to head to a very fancy catering hall. Rory thought about what Lorelai had said to her, but she was avoiding conflict with Logan just as she did with most people.

Once the party got started, both Logan and Rory had a few drinks and she was smiling again, forgetting how much she wanted to scream at Logan, at least for a short time. She just wanted to ask for a total number, but at the same time she didn't want to know what that number was. After working for the DAR, Rory knew that this was not the time or place for conflict. Logan asked Rory if she wanted to dance and she accepted leaving him to escort her to the dance floor. On the way there, they walked past the blonde boy from earlier.

"Huntzberger," he said casually.

"DuGrey."

That was it, the only exchanges between them. Rory could have sworn that Honor said they were best friends, it sure didn't seem that way. Tristan DuGrey looked different than the last time Rory saw him; the shaved head a sign of the military, but he looked stronger…physically and mentally.

"Why did Honor invite him?" Logan asked to no one in particular?

"Is he an old friend?"

"That's Tristan DuGrey, we were best friends all our lives then…forget it, I've only seen him a few times since he got back from military school."

"In North Carolina."

"How did you know that?"

"I went to high school with him."

Logan dropped the subject, Rory could tell that something happened between him and Tristan, but Logan wasn't going to share. A server walked by with a tray of drinks and Rory helped herself to a cocktail, then went to the bar and had a few now. She had a lot on her mind and needed to feel better.

"Whoa there, Ace, I think you've had enough."

"Like you're one to talk?"

"What are you talking about?"

"All you do are stupid things. How many of your sisters friends have you slept with?"

"What are you talking about?"

"They were all talking; you slept with the bridesmaids…all of them, Logan."

"We were broken up. You're the only one I care about, Ace."

"Nice way of showing it."

Rory wasn't feeling too great and she didn't want to fight anymore so she went outside for some fresh air. She felt someone else's presence there and turned her head – sure enough Tristan DuGrey was sitting in a chair staring off into the waterfront view.

"A little drunk?" he asked.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"Do I know you? You look really familiar…wait, Rory? Rory Gilmore?"

"That's me, glad to know some people don't forget me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I used to date Logan Huntzberger…then he slept with your sister."

Tristan looked at Rory and laughed, his sister had slept with anyone – though he believed Walker might have her beat. Rory saw a puzzled look in Tristan's eyes; she wasn't sure if it was about his sister or about Logan, but she knew it was there.


	2. Drunken Confessions

**AN: **Shocking that in such a short time I updated two stories.

----

Logan walked out to the balcony where he found Rory with Tristan DuGrey; sure when they were younger they were best friends, but they hadn't spoken much in a few years. He had no idea that Rory even knew Tristan, but for some reason Rory smiled while talking to him.

"Rory, can we talk, please?" Logan asked.

"Why? So you can defend yourself? Or cause a scene at your sister's wedding? You know as well as I do that things like that don't go over well and this kind of party."

"Rory, just come into the other room with me, we really need to talk. You can't just throw something like that on me and walk away."

"You know what you did, Logan."

Logan was being persuasive; he not only wanted to talk to Rory, but he also wanted to get her away from Tristan. Many girls in the past had been torn between the two young men, most of the time choosing both – separately of course. He didn't want Rory to have the option of another man. Rory had been angry with him for sleeping with other girls while they were broken up, maybe it was a double standard, but he couldn't picture being okay with Rory and any other guy.

"What happened in Honor's dressing room?"

"All of her friends were discussing how they've slept with you...while you and I were together."

"We were broken up."

"I didn't know that we were broken up until Honor called me over Thanksgiving."

"Listen Rory, I have never felt the way I do about you. That scares me; I told you that I was not the boyfriend type, but you didn't want to listen. When we had our fight, I went back to my old ways – I was the same person I was before you came along. I want to change for you, I made a mistake…"

"…or a few mistakes."

"Okay, a few mistakes, but I'm sorry, Ace."

"Sorry is not going to cut it, Logan. I can't trust you not to go back to your old ways again."

Rory walked away without allowing Logan to respond. She called Lorelai to pick her up since Logan had driven and waited outside for her mother to arrive. As Rory was standing outside, she felt someone standing over her. She assumed it was Logan and turned around ready to start round two, but instead it was a different blonde…the one she hadn't spoken to in years.

"Logan Huntzberger is probably the last person in the world I would picture you with, Mary."

"I see the past few years have made you forget my name."

"I'll never forget…not with how much you wanted me in high school."

"Was I that transparent?"

"Well, you still have the chance," Tristan responded in the same tone he always used with her.

"I think I'll pass, just like I did back then."

"That's cold, Gilmore. What happened to your stock boy?"

Rory grew hesitant and told him that ended. She didn't want to tell someone who was practically a stranger everything that happened between her and Dean. Logan barely knew most of the details and the two of them had dated for about a year, of course with that break up in the middle. Rory stood there awkwardly with Tristan until Lorelai arrived.

"It was nice seeing you again, Tristan."

"You too…Mary."

With that, Rory got into Lorelai's car and finally allowed the tears to flow. Through the crying, she told Lorelai about the bridesmaids and everything that Logan said to her. Lorelai knew that Logan was going to be trouble, so she took Rory home and ordered a few pizzas and put in some bad movies. It was time for a night of wallowing. Lorelai had her own wallowing to do after learning about Luke's daughter and the secret he had been keeping from her.

The two Gilmores sat on the couch thinking about the men that did them wrong. Lorelai had no idea that there was another man on Rory's mind. The one who had magically appeared out of nowhere and the one that she didn't think that she would ever see again. Logan had never mentioned Tristan before even though they had been best friends; something happened between then in high school and she was curious as to what it was.

Rory and Lorelai fell asleep on the couch, waking up to the phone ringing some time around noon. Lorelai answered and heard an Australian accent on the other end.

"Rory, it's a boy with an accent."

"Hello?"

"Hello love, it's Finn. You know, Logan's a wreck – drunk off his ass and he's repeating your name over and over."

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Come to his apartment and talk to him; Colin and I can't take the whining anymore. I'm the belligerent drunk, not Logan."

Rory told Finn that she would think about it and then turned to Lorelai and explained to her. If she went to Logan's then she would be the one giving in when he was the one who did something wrong. Also, if he was still drunk then there was no way she would actually be able to have a conversation with him.

"Drunkenness might help you get the truth out of him."

"I already know the truth; he slept with all of Honor's friends. In the year we've been together, nothing has changed…why should I go talk to him?"

"Rory, you know that I don't like him…or his type, but he's made you happy. You should go talk to him."

She decided to take the drive to New Haven and visit Logan's apartment. When she knocked on the door Colin answered and said that he was on his way out. Apparently Colin and Finn were getting tired of listening to Logan. Rory found him exactly how Finn had described, calling out her name in his drunken stupor.

"Rory…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slept with them, but I've never gone that long without sex. Not since I was fourteen. Tristan and I used to have contests about who could sleep with more girls. I would always win because there was some girl that kept turning him down. I would tell him to get over her, but Tristan – he'd never listen. We fought over it then he went to military school and we stopped talking."

Logan had a habit of rambling when he was drunk. It was the same type of rambling as when he had wanted to apologize to the folk singer the night that Jess had showed up at Rory's grandparents' house. This time she listened to the ramblings and for the first time she learned something about Logan growing up in Connecticut society.

"So just because you've been a playboy all your life, I should forgive you for cheating on me."

"I never cheated, Rory. I love you."

"You're drunk; you don't know what you're saying."

Logan tried to convince Rory that he was fine, but he failed when he needed to rush to the bathroom. Rory wanted to leave when she heard the retching, but she wanted to make sure he was okay. As angry as she was, Rory Gilmore was not the type to leave a drunken friend alone.

There was a knock on the door and Rory answered it since Logan was in no condition to greet a guest. Staring Rory in the face when she opened the door was none other than Gwen DuGrey, sister of Logan's former best friend.

"You're Logan's girlfriend, right?"

"Ex-girlfriend, but yes, that's me…You were one of Honor's bridesmaids, weren't you?"

"Yes, I saw you talking to my brother last night."

Rory looked at her puzzled pretending to not know who Gwen's brother was. When she said that Tristan was her brother Rory told Gwen that she went to Chilton.

"Were you one of the many that fell at Tristan's feet?"

"No, I had a boyfriend all through high school."

"Oh, a smart girl – then how did you end up with Logan in college?"

"I don't know, that's why it's over. He's in the bathroom puking if you'd like to talk to him."

Rory took someone else in the apartment as her cue to leave and headed back to Stars Hollow. She thought about those three words that Logan uttered in his drunken state then remembered what Lorelai said to her before she left. If the words he spoke while intoxicated were true and he loved her, then why wouldn't he tell her about the other girls. Isn't love about being open and honest? Rory trusted him less and less and her mind began to wander more. She started to wonder what had happened between him and Tristan and why the two of them weren't friends anymore.

----

Back in Logan's apartment, Gwen went into the bathroom where she was going to talk to Logan. He looked at her then his head went back into the toilet. He kept yelling at himself for drinking so much and telling Rory that he loved her. Of course he meant it, but he knew that those weren't the words that Rory wanted to hear. She just didn't understand that he had never been in a relationship before and he didn't know what to do. There were procedures that were learned through past relationships and none of his lasted; they were all physical…he did warn her that he wasn't the boyfriend type.

"So, I met your girlfriend."

"That's nice, Gwen."

"She doesn't seem to want anything to do with you."

"I think that's your fault."

"My fault?! Walker's the one who told her that she slept with you."

"and you added to it. Did you tell her about the bet with Tristan when we were kids too? Did you make Rory think that I'm a slut and that she can't trust me?"

"How was I supposed to know she didn't know anything? You and Tristan haven't talked in years. Besides, I'm not here to talk about your girlfriend…"

"I'm not drunk enough to talk about that…"

"Your head is in the toilet, I think you're pretty damn drunk. Look…you two were best friends; he's only in town for a few days. Why don't you drop those deadbeats for a day and talk to Tristan."

"No. and that's the end."

"That's too bad."

Gwen walked out of the apartment making sure to keep it unlocked and went down to her car. She returned a few minutes later dragging her younger brother into Logan's apartment. Tristan noticed Logan in the bathroom and the first words he said were "wow, some things never change."


	3. Long Awaited Fight

**AN: **This chapter is going to contain more dialogue than most, but it's going to explain what happened between Logan and Tristan in high school. Just a forewarning, this chapter is going to contain **a lot** of swearing…I want it realistic. There is plenty of Trory action to come, I promise :)

-:

Logan looked up at Tristan, it was quite obvious that he was too drunk for the conversation they were about to have. Tristan looked back at him and said "fuck this" and walked out of the apartment. He knew that Gwen was going to be waiting somewhere outside, but he wasn't going to deal with this while Logan was that drunk. Tristan didn't even think there was anything to deal with; the two of them hadn't talked in years and planned to keep it that way. There was no reason for them to suddenly decide to patch things up. He didn't know why Gwen even got involved in everything…maybe he should have followed his instincts and told Honor he couldn't make it for the wedding. He had his junior year at Harvard to worry about which was more important than patching up an ancient friendship.

"Tristan Michael DuGrey, you are going to go back into that apartment and talk to Logan."

"Why the fuck do you care so much, Gwen? You're the one who keeps falling into Logan's bed every time he's available. Maybe you should go into his apartment, he seems a little heartbroken."

"Listen, you little shit, what happens between Logan and me is nothing. You two have been best friends since you were little kids. Honor and I watched you – this is the first time you've been around each other in years, why don't you just fucking talk."

Tristan and Gwen had fought a lot over the years and normally the arguments come out in the draw because they both inherited the DuGrey stubbornness from both their father and their grandfather. He knew that he was hitting below the belt with the comment about Gwen and Logan, but it was true…every time one of them was heartbroken, they went to each other for sympathy sex. It never meant anything, but they had that backup plan. Tristan hated it for years because his sister had never stopped trying to make them talk – there was no reason for them to talk again in Tristan's mind.

Gwen wanted to calm Tristan down and give Logan a chance to sober up so the siblings went out for coffee. They took their time and chatted about nothing; Tristan stopped thinking about his sister forcing him into a room with Logan, which of course was Gwen's plan so that she could bring him back when he was in a better mood.

-:

Rory went home and couldn't find Lorelai anywhere in the house. She tried her cell a few times and still got no answer. Her mind was spinning in circles and she wanted more than anything to talk to her best friend, but Lorelai was unavailable. Rory tried calling Lane too, but she was unreachable and most likely out somewhere with Zach or at work. With Luke and Lorelai fighting, Rory wasn't sure if it would be okay for her to go to the diner, but that's where she'd find Lane so that was where she went.

Rory arrived at the diner and Luke was nowhere in sight, but Lane was in complete control of the place. Unfortunately it was crowded and Lane couldn't stop and talk so Rory sat at the counter patiently waiting to ask for Lane's advice. When Lane took care of everything, she finally stopped over to talk to her best friend. Rory told her everything from the bridesmaids to Tristan showing up to how incredibly drunk Logan was back at his apartment. Lane tried her best to calm Rory down and told her that everything would work out, but Rory wasn't sure how much of that she believed. Somehow talking to Lane made her feel better though partially with the amazing news of her engagement to Zack; the two girls set up a movie night and Rory prepared to leave.

"By the way Lane, have you seen my mom?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs with Luke."

That made Rory happy because most likely Luke and Lorelai would argue over April then come to some conclusion and make up. They would be back together in no time and go back to planning the perfect wedding. At the same time as she was happy for her mom and Luke and for Lane and Zack, she suddenly felt alone again with all of the happy marriages around her. Rory was alone. It was the end of freshman year all over again and she knew how that turned out.

-:

Gwen dragged Tristan back to Logan's a few hours later. She didn't want to be there when they talked but she was going to make sure he stayed, so she sat down in the kitchen until she heard them raise their voices. Neither Logan nor Tristan had it in them to leave in the middle of a fight. They were going to argue until they permanently disagreed or realized how stupid they'd been for so many years.

"What are you doing here, DuGrey?"

"I don't know, ask my sister – she dragged me here. I told her to handle your broken heart the way she normally does."

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. Ever since that bet when we were kids, you and Gwen are each other's backup fucks. Whenever you have no one else, you go to each other…not that you ever run out of girls to mess around with."

"and you're exactly like me. You always were…until you became a fucking pussy in high school."

"I had girls all over me in high school…I got whoever I wanted until you got me sent to military school."

"How was it my fault that you were a fucking idiot and broke into a safe? It's not like you couldn't get money whenever you wanted…I'm sure it was a huge thrill wasn't it."

"I wouldn't have started to chill with Duncan and Bowman if you didn't ditch me that summer."

"The summer you were a fucking whiny little baby? I couldn't take your stupidity anymore. You kept talking about that girl who didn't want you when there were plenty of girls around you who would have banged you in a heartbeat."

"I'd think now that you've supposedly been in love you'd understand."

"All I remember is that we were at the country club and those gorgeous redheads came over to us and you were too busy whining about your Mary and you didn't want anyone else. I invited you to come along with us, but you didn't want to. You chose to stay behind, Tristan. I didn't ditch you at all."

"I called you the next day, you never fucking answered. I wasn't going to act like a fucking ex-girlfriend so I gave up. You didn't understand that I didn't want to bang some girl, that maybe I was actually upset about the girl I wanted not wanting me back. I guess being turned down is something the Logan Huntzberger has never had to deal with."

Logan and Tristan were both furious and there was no sign of this argument ending peacefully. Gwen listened to the beginning, but walked out when she knew that her brother was not going anywhere.

-:

Rory sat on the couch between her two engaged best friends watching movies. They were both so happy and she wanted more than anything to be happy for them, but her mind was on Logan. She was afraid to trust him so she knew that they could never get back together, but he told her that he loved her. He loved her. Did he even know what love meant? She wanted to talk to him again when he was sober, but had no idea what she would say. Rory wanted to scream at him for hurting her – but he'll just said that he warned her over a year ago, before she realized that she couldn't do the no strings relationship.

Lane and Lorelai could both tell that something was bothering Rory, but couldn't help but gush about wedding plans. Lorelai's wedding was finally back on and Lane was just getting used to being engaged. They chose movies that would make Rory laugh; it was things that they could make fun of, but it wasn't working. The two engaged women wanted to make their best friend happy – but it wasn't easy when they were so happy themselves.

What Lane and Lorelai didn't realize was that Rory was still thinking about Tristan. She saw him again after all of those years and suddenly memories came pouring back. She remembered the Chilton dance where he fought with Dean, the kiss they shared at that party in high school, the PJ Harvey tickets, and his final words, "_I'd kiss yo goodbye, but your boyfriend's watching…take care of yourself…Mary."_ He didn't seem to have grown up at all, except physically. Rory saw through the tuxedo that military school treated him very well.

-:

Logan took Tristan's last comment to heart; what was he talking about? Logan had been turned down before.

"Maybe I was turned down, but I was able to get over it because there were plenty more girls to choose from. We were young, there was no point in settling down. If you would have just sucked it up and accepted that she didn't want you, you could have joined me that summer in finding so many girls – but you chose those losers instead."

"Duncan and Bowman did more than just fuck girls."

"That's because they couldn't get any girls."

"At least they didn't sleep with my ex the night we broke up."

"You mean the night that you finally kissed your little Mary only for her to tell you the next day that she didn't want you."

"That was a kiss and we were both just dumped – you and Summer fucked in a bedroom at that party right after I walked away. It wasn't even a ten minute wait."

"You didn't seem to care then."

"Because I was with Mary."

"I don't think I was the reason you ended up in military school – it was that Mary girl. She fucking controlled your mind – you were such a fucking pussy when it came to her."

"Ror-Mary was a special girl."

"What did you just say?"

"That Mary was special," Tristan hesitated realized that he had just slipped.

"You said Rory…so your Mary was…"

**AN: **I wanted to throw the interruption in there as if it was a commercial in an episode. I hope the argument was in character and I again apologize for the language.


	4. Let's Begin

AN: I know I left it as a cliffhanger, but I promise not to wait as long for the next chapter

**AN: **I know I left it as a cliffhanger, but I promise not to wait as long for the next chapter. I don't do much during the day (and get paid for it since I'm at work) so I am going to try to work on all of my stories. Breathe Deep was just updated. I think this story is going to have a lot of dialogue for a while…I can't find any other way to do it justice. There are going to be a lot of plot twists, but I know where it's going.

--:--

"Wow, this just got so much better – the girl you chased after in high school…the one you couldn't have…threw herself at me."

"She also dumped your ass and I highly doubt she threw herself at you."

"Oh no, she did – and it's not over."

"When I asked why she was there she said EX boyfriend. Ex means she doesn't want you."

"She wanted me at her grandparents' wedding last year. You never even got that far with her."

"I'm glad you think she's a prize."

Gwen walked back into the apartment to see how the discussion was going. She overheard a little more of the conversation. While she did see both of their points, she also realized that they were both acting like Rory was an object…and that neither of them had her. She decided to walk into the living room and try to talk some sense into the two idiots.

"It looks to me like neither of you have her and you're not going to get her if you keep talking about her like that," Gwen interjected.

"What do you know, Gwen, you've never had a real relationship," her brother said.

"And you have?" Logan responded.

"Actually I did. I was with a girl in North Carolina for two years, we broke up when I got to Harvard because of the distance. So, yes, Logan, I have had a girlfriend. I stopped fucking around long before you did."

"You'll always be Tristan DuGrey, you'll always want any girl you can get."

"No. That's you. That's why you lost Rory, you can't keep it in your pants. Fuck this, I'm out of here. Gwen," he said to his sister, "you might want to stick around, it doesn't look like Logan's getting his girlfriend back any time soon."

"You're not going anywhere, little brother."

Tristan stared at Gwen, his eyes were cold, he hated when she was condescending. He didn't want to deal with this anymore. No one knew how much it tore him up when Rory turned him down at the end of sophomore year. He and Logan had been friends since they were kids. Tristan's father, Charles, and his law firm had represented Mitchum in his first big plagiarism case almost twenty years earlier. When Charles and Mitchum realized that their sons and daughters were all the same age, the children were forced together all the time. It was great while they were teenagers…they both introduced each other to the easiest girls they could find. That was until Tristan met Rory; after Rory he didn't want any other girls.

Gwen DuGrey looked at her brother and realized that it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. For some reason she had thought that being in the same room again would make Tristan and Logan settle their differences. They hadn't seen each other since they were in high school…shouldn't time have brought maturity? Then again, she had no idea that Logan's girlfriend was the girl that Tristan believed he loved in high school.

Logan didn't know what to think about the scene that just played out. He was pissed beyond belief that Gwen was pushing the issue with him and Tristan. Sure, they had been best friends for most of their lives, but Tristan chose for that to end. He believed that Tristan chose a girl over their friendship and that shouldn't happen. When he realized it was Rory, he knew that there was very good reason. Rory was the first girl that Logan truly cared about. There was something about her that would drive any girl crazy.

--:--

In Stars Hollow, things were not quite as tense as in Logan's New Haven apartment. Lorelai and Lane could both tell that Rory was not very comfortable watching a happy movie about people in love. Then again, who would be when they just had their heartbroken? Her thoughts were going as fast as Lorelai telling a story after five cups of coffee.

The three girls grabbed some junk food and sat in the Gilmore living room, not talking. Lorelai hated awkward silences so she started babbling incoherently about absolutely nothing. Lane decided to end Lorelai's incessant talking by asking Rory what it was like to see Tristan again. She didn't realize that she was opening a can of worms.

"It was weird seeing him again…and not knowing that he and Logan were friends for most of their lives. Logan has never mentioned Tristan or any friends from high school for that matter."

"Well in Logan's world," Lorelai started, "once someone is gone, they're gone for good."

"But their sisters are still best friends. Gwen was in the wedding party…and at Logan's when I got there yesterday. She told me that I was smart for not liking Tristan in high school," Rory laughed.

Lorelai could tell that Rory had been thinking about Tristan, but she wasn't sure why. The last time they saw each other, or she even mentioned him, was at the Romeo and Juliet performance junior year of high school. That was four years ago…if Rory's memory wasn't so amazing, Lorelai would be shocked she even remembered Tristan.

"He called me Mary," she added.

All three girls laughed about that because Rory was not a Mary anymore. She actually wondered what Tristan would think about the way she lost her virginity. He would probably make some kind of comment about how he was willing to take it earlier or something like that. She'd thought he changed, but those last comments as she was leaving proved that he was the Tristan DuGrey that she knew in high school.

--

A few hours later, Lorelai went into Rory's room as the younger Gilmore was getting ready to go back to school. She planned on staying with Paris and Doyle for the time being. She did not want to go back to Logan's, she was far from ready to forgive him. It had been a while since the Yale Daily News incident and she was hoping that Paris would at least let her crash because she couldn't find a new place and she didn't want to commute the 22.8 miles from Stars Hollow to New Haven every day. Then again, she didn't need to be around another happy couple. Although, Paris and Doyle act very differently than most couples and she might not feel as out of the loop.

Instead of calling, she just showed up at the crappy little apartment she used to share with Paris and Doyle. Paris was hesitant at first, but when she looked at Rory, she knew that letting her in was a good idea. Rory explained to Paris what happened in Honor's dressing room. She told her about all of those girls sleeping with Logan when they were broken up.

"Oh and you'll never guess who was there."

"The pope?"

"Yes Paris, Honor Huntzberger's wedding was so important that the Pope was there…no, not the Pope. Tristan DuGrey."

"Might as well have been the Pope."

"Have you talked to Tristan at all since he left Chilton?"

"I've seen him a few days, but as you remember, we weren't the best of friends in high school, I had quite the crush on him."

"Apparently he and Logan were best friends for most of their lives then something happened in high school. I guess I'll never know what that is since I don't plan on talking to Logan ever again."

"I wonder if Logan was the guy that Madeline and Louise hooked up with that time…"

"You mean 'those times.'"

"No."

Rory laughed remembering her old high school classmates. She then started to think about Logan and she wasn't laughing anymore. Paris looked at Rory and realized that she should probably comfort her. Being a good friend was still not Paris's strong suit, but for Rory, she has had a soft spot since high school. She told Rory that guys like Logan weren't brought up with the strongest model of what a relationship would be. Before Rory came along, a girlfriend to Logan was someone whose name he remembered and he could match up to a face the next day. Rory knew she was right and in turn, Logan was right when he told her that he wasn't the boyfriend type. It had been over a year since her grandparents' wedding and she thought he'd changed.

--:--

Logan went silent after Gwen berated the two and remained quiet long enough for the siblings to start fighting worse than he'd ever seen. When they were kids, Gwen and Tristan would argue, but it never got malicious. He had also kept in close touch with Gwen and she never mentioned any big fights with Tristan, she'd said that they argued, but usually she didn't mention him at all. This was because when she mentioned him it usually led to the two of them arguing about how Logan and Tristan need to forget whatever happened between them and if they argued, they didn't have sex.

"Gwen, how many times have I told you to stay out of my life? The one time I needed you, you didn't help – so why now?"

"One time you needed me? You mean North Carolina? What could I have done? It's not like dad would have listened to me. You were the troubled child…"

"Which made you look like the angel, the perfect daughter!" Tristan interrupted, "that's it Gwen, without me, you could be the good child and get whatever you wanted. You thought then when I was gone they'd pay attention to you…but did they? No, they didn't. Our parents weren't going to change because they sent me away. I'm surprised they didn't try to hide that I was gone by saying I was just a boarding school or staying with some relative."

"That was four years ago, I'm sorry I didn't help then, but this is something important. You two were best friends and you ended that over one little thing."

"Was I supposed to call Logan every day and beg for him to hang out with me again? I wasn't going to do that because I wasn't going to go back to sleeping around. I was over that."

"You claim to have been in love, but you never pursued it after she turned you down for that concert."

"She said she hated me. Ask Honor how she would feel if Josh said that he hated her…then maybe you'll get it. People like you and Logan don't understand what love is."

At this point, Logan was ready to jump back in the argument. He did know what love was and he loved Rory. Tristan didn't even know Rory anymore; Logan started to remember the stories about Mary – so pure and innocent. Rory was definitely not…the two had lived together and Logan knew that he was not the first guy that Rory had been with. Rory stole a boat, how would that make Tristan feel? There was one thing Logan did know, and that was that he had to get Rory back. He needed her in his life and he was going to promise to change for good.

"I do know what love is, DuGrey…and that's requited love because Rory…she loves me."

"Didn't seem that way last night."

"I'll get her back, just do me a favor – stay away from Rory Gilmore."

"Why would I do you any favors? Maybe I'll stay in town a little longer, it seems Rory needs a shoulder to cry on. She might have said no in high school, but I'll prove that I changed and that I'm nothing like you."

"You're exactly like me."

And so the game began.


End file.
